The Perfect Mistake
by Kailiyasha
Summary: Riku is tired of having the normal school boy life. Riku wants to play a game, a mind playing game.. and his toy is innocent Sora. Is this just another game or is this real?
1. Kiss?

The Perfect Mistake

I walked out the school's double doors and began walking home. School was stupid and pointless like always. I wanted to mess with someone's mind. "Hey, wait up Riku!" Sora yelled trying to run up to me. I untied my tie tried to think of someone to mess with. Then I looked over my shoulder, perfect! Sora would be a perfect play toy. I stopped and waited for Sora to catch up, he was out of breath by the time he got to me.

"You could've waited ten minutes ago!" Sora stated breathlessly. I just chuckled, "Come on loser, lets get going."

As we walked a bit more, I began to think of ways I could screw with his mind this time. Tease him about his grade in school? No, not good enough. Tell him that a girl in class likes him? No, not my style of mind control. '_Wait'_, I thought. I looked at Sora's innocent face, a smile appearing on my lips. '_A kiss, how bad he would react I wonder,' _I thought. I must've chuckled to myself a little too loudly 'cause Sora looked at me confused.

"Did I do something funny Riku?" Sora asked. I shook my head and looked forward, waiting until he was fully calm with me. Then, I pushed Sora to the wall, making him drop his books. My hands pinned his arms to the wall. He looked at me with a misunderstanding look in his eyes, "Ri…ku?

'_Kiss him now!'_

Then, obeying my mind, I leaned in and kissed my dear friend's lips. My eyes closed and… I liked it. I continued to kiss his lips as he slowly recovered and kissed back. I pulled away, shocked by both his reaction and what I had done. I looked into Sora's blue eyes, so innocent he looked. "Riku, are you okay?" He asked placing his warm soft hand on my cheek.

I felt a bit sick, but I couldn't tell him that. I nodded and walked home. I kicked my shoes off and took my shirt off, throwing it carelessly on the ground. I laid on my bed, 'What the hell did you do!' I yelled in my mind. I couldn't understand the feeling I had in both my chest and stomach, I felt like I needed to puke.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the ground, waiting until I got the puke feeling. After about ten minutes I got over it and walked to my room, laying on my bed and closing my eyes.


	2. Morning

I woke up when the sun light gently peeked through my window. I sat up on my bed and yawned, morning so soon? Slowly getting up from my bed and out my room, a knock appeared on my front door. Someone over at ten in the morning? I rushed to the door only to open it to see Sora. His eyes glowed and a smile was on his face, "Morning Riku." He said. He looked at me and realized I was only in my boxers, he just laughed and said, "Someone woke up kinda late."

Late? What the hell was he saying? I allowed Sora to come in and he walked to my kitchen first, probably looking for the chocolate syrup again. I followed and saw him pull out the chocolate. He then started making a mess, chocolate falling from his mouth down to his chin and then to his neck. I felt an urge to lick it all up. From his neck to his messy chocolate cheek. It looked so good. I took a deep breath and looked away as he cleaned himself up. "Sorry, mom took all the chocolate and hid it from me. I haven't had chocolate in three days! 'Till now," he giggled.

"Good for you Sora."

"What's wrong Riku?" Sora asked, his eyes changing, becoming softer as his face showed off more of his pure innocent personality. He was so damn cute. I wanted him. But that's wrong…isn't it? Or will it be alright to just bite him or taste his lips again? I was confused, shaking my head at the thought of kissing him again. Sora, without me noticing at first, put chocolate on my cheek and smiled, "Chocolate covered Riku." He giggled. Damn! Does he realize that some of the things he says, can sound wrong to ANYONE? I looked away and then felt him sit in my lap. I looked at him and when I did, he licked the chocolate off my cheek. His tongue was cold and wet, just a little. I looked at him.

"Chocolate is too rich to be wasted. You weren't licking it off so I did it for you." Sora said, smiling so innocently.

I felt the urge grow bigger within me. Growing so much I wanted to rush to the bathroom and puke, like last night. The urge wasn't leaving this time, it continued to run through my mind. _'How will it feel to have his lips against yours again? Wouldn't it feel nice?'_ My mind was playing with me. That kiss yesterday….it was a joke. A little game. Sure, I liked it, but I cant….love Sora….can I?

I wrapped my arms around Sora as he continued sitting in my lap. He looked at me confused, "Riku? What are you-"

Then I kissed him. I couldn't fight the urge much longer. When I felt Sora's lips on mine, I wanted more. I lifted his shirt just a little and kissed his bare chest. "Riku!" He gasped, blushing so much you could see it.


	3. That Afternoon

I flipped through the channels as Kairi went into the kitchen to get some snacks. Sora was sitting quietly on the floor watching an action movie that I had put in. What was the name of? I don't know. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed some chocolate covered strawberries. Kairi glared at me, "What do _you_ plan on using those for Riku??"

I growled, "My house, my food. Stay out of it. Plus, Sora might be hungry. You know he loves chocolate." I said. I walked back into the living room, laying on my couch. Sora stared at the tv screen. I pushed Sora down on the ground and watched his beautiful blue eyes slowly shift from the screen to me. His eyes showing confusion and a bright innocence. I wanted to kiss him, but I held it back with a gentle chuckle as I pulled out a strawberry and pressed it to his lips. He immediately took a bite and smiled at me. Kairi looked at us and saw I was feeding Sora. I looked at her, "What? You want me to feed you too?" She blushed and hit me in the head, "You can't be serious, why would I want you to do that? I don't see why any girl at school would want a jerk like you."

I smiled, "Well well, someone's heated. Cool down. Now I see why half the guys are afraid to get near you."

Kairi grabbed the remote from me and sat on the other couch, flipping through the channels angrily. I looked at Sora, "You're not a jerk." He whispered. I shook my head and gave him another strawberry. After a while, Sora fell asleep. I picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to my room placing him on my bed. Kairi hit me on my head again. "I swear if you hurt Sora I'll-"

"Why the hell are you in my house anyway. Are you here to start trouble, 'cause if you are, you can get the hell out." I said, staring at her as I placed some covers over Sora as he slept peacefully.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. If you're here to start trouble then you can leave." I repeated. Kairi was silent, then she grabbed my arm and pulled me downstairs so we could watch another movie while Sora slept. It was a scary movie, Friday the 13th if I remember correctly. During some of the killing parts, while Kairi was grabbing the pillow for dear life, I laughed. "How can you laugh?!" She exclaimed, throwing a pillow at me. I looked at her with my eyes, "It's funny."

She punched my shoulder, "No it's not! What if me, you, and Sora were in that camp running for our lives huh?"

My eyes lowered, when she put it that way it really wasn't funny. But it's not like a place like that exists and I'd never let Sora or Kairi into a place like that. "It's a movie Kairi. All make-up and fake action. None of this is real. It's a movie." I explained. She sighed and turned the movie off, "Well, I should be getting home. Sora should stay the night. Safer that way."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, walking Kairi to the front door. She smiled before opening the door.

"He'll be with you." Then she left. I closed the door and fell on my knees, laying my head on the door. Did Kairi know about my feelings for him? No. I just found out my feelings, she can't know before me…can she? I shook my head and walked upstairs to my room. It was dark out and Sora was asleep on his side, his back was facing me. I took my shirt off and laid in bed next to him, on my back at first, but I wanted to hold him. So I laid on my side and pulled him to me. "Goodnight Sora.." I whispered, closing my eyes gently.

"Riku…I can't sleep." I heard Sora say. I looked at him, his blue eyes staring at me. I groaned and sat up on my bed, pulling Sora closer to me. "What's wrong?" I asked, playing with his hair. He laid his head on my stomach.

"I'm hungry.."

I chuckled and pulled him downstairs. It was 5:46 in the morning. I sighed, pulling out some pancake mix and chocolate chips. "Chocolate chip pancakes!" He smiled happily. I smiled to myself and continued cooking. When they were done, we ate in silence. A few times I'd watch Sora eat a pancake and watch as he made a mess on his face. I smiled to myself again and continued eating. By the time we were done, Sora's lips and chin was covered in chocolate and waffle syrup.

Sora looked at me, slowly pushing me in a chair and sitting in my lap. Sora's eyes looked into mine and his hands rested on my shoulders, "Lick it off?" He asked softly. His voice was innocent and I wanted to do what he had asked of me. I pulled his face to mine and kissed his lips first, then I trailed my tongue along his bottom lip. Chocolate filling my mouth with sweetness that I couldn't resist. I tilted his chin up and gently licked all the syrup mess up. Then we began kissing. His lips were soft, as soft as an angel's touch. I honestly couldn't believe someone's lips were this soft.

I felt his hands trace my chest as pulled his face closer to deepen the kiss. Sora moaned against my lips, a smile was placed on my lips. I kissed him again and licked his bottom lip, he gave in easily and allowed our tongues to dance with one another. It wasn't enough though. I pulled away and licked his neck, biting him gently. "R-Riku…" He moaned. I bit harder into his neck, pulling him closer.

He ran his fingers through my white hair and moaned a little louder. I picked him up and carried him to my room. He pulled me on him and kissed me, which was surprising. His body normally wouldn't react to this kind of attention. Sora was still the innocent kid I always knew….the same kid that lost his first kiss to a guy like me. I quickly placed a hand over Sora's mouth. "I…I cant." I whispered, more to myself then him. Realizing that I was the one that took his first kiss, this didn't feel right. I was using him as entertainment. A game. And look at this now, I am kissing my best friend and honestly…I think I may be in love with him.

My eyes looked at Sora's. His eyes were saddened and looked at me with such passion and innocence, but I just can't do this to him, knowing I can hurt him in the end. He didn't deserve this. And it was all my fault….all because I wanted to toy with him and make him think I loved him. What kind of friend does that? I felt a sore pain in my chest, like someone was clawing at my chest for so long it gave up, leaving the pain and blood behind to make me suffer.

I felt something wet fall on the hand that was on Sora's mouth. When I looked at him again, tears ran down his face. I removed my hand and looked at him. "Sora, are you okay?" I asked pulling him to my chest. He just continued to cry. I felt like a jerk for this. How could I do such a thing? Sora bit my neck, sucking on my neck gently. At first it hurt, but I started to moan. I closed my eyes and held Sora close as he continued. When he stopped he laid gently on my bed and fell asleep. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. "I..I love you…Sora." I whispered.


	4. Party Time

"Why do I have to go?!" I argued. Sora and Kairi looked at me. I shook my head and growled, "No no no no no! I refuse to go to a stupid party!" I yelled.

Kairi hit me and glared at me, "Why can't you go to the party? It's not like you have any broken limbs, but I'll happily break your arm if you don't come to this party." Kairi said with a smile. I shivered. Damn, I can't believe she actually said all of that with a smile.

Sora giggled and looked at me, "Come on Riku, a party isn't much of a party without the biggest party animal in school right?" Sora asked with a smile. I sighed and looked away.

"You both are idiots. When I say no, I mean-" Kairi punched me in the face. I looked at her and glared.

"Why are you such a jerk. I mean really, putting on the tough guy act and making all the girls want you in school and yet your scared of a little party that all of us were invited to. You're a whimp." Kairi said, about to ready her fist for another punch. I rubbed my jaw and slightly adjusted it to show her I admitted to my defeat. She smiled and pulled Sora out of my room so I could get ready. Ugh!

I looked in the mirror, my white hair covering my blue eyes as always. Sighing, I pulled out a black sleeveless collared shirt with some ripped blue jeans. After getting dressed I put on some black and blue arm warmers. So far so good, all that was needed was my boots. Damn! I ran to my living room and looked at Sora. "Where are my black boots Sora?" I asked as calmly as I could.

Sora looked away from Kairi and pulled me back to my room. He then pointed under my computer desk. "I left it there. You didn't notice it?"

I shook my head and pulled the boots on. I looked in the mirror again. Looking good, I guess. I walked out of my room with Sora and Kairi smiled, "See, this party won't kill ya."

"No, but you will if I don't go." I replied. She laughed and grabbed my arm along with Sora's, leading us out to her car. It was a gray neon, I never liked it. It wasn't my kind of car. We got in, me sitting in the back while Kairi drove with Sora in the passenger's seat. It took us ten minutes to get there. The house was big, it could almost be known as a mini mansion. We walked up to the door, lights flashing from the inside and outside of the house. Music pounded through the speakers and you could hear the crowd of people in the backyard. Kairi knocked on the door, more like banged on it if you as me.

"Hey!" a girl from school smiled as she opened the door. What was her name? Olette? Kairi smiled and hugged her friend as we were invited in. People danced in the living room, some caught making out by the stairs. People were hanging around the pool outside as well. Kairi pulled Sora outside to the backyard so they could hang out with Kairi's other friends. I sat on the couch, bored out of my mind.

"Hey Riku," a girl said sitting next to me. Two other girls came up to me, two sitting on both sides of me and a girl standing behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked straight outside, seeing something. Sora. A smile of enjoyment on his face, he was having fun. A weird feeling in my chest made my heart skip a beat. But it wasn't a bad feeling. It felt…pretty good. Everything went silent as I continued watching every expression on Sora's face. He was dancing with Kairi and some guy with blonde hair, kinda spiky and he wore a white collared shirt with three necklaces and two rings on his left hand. The blonde seemed to have almost no excitement in his face. He yawn and laughed when Sora rushed to the sweets outside. My eyes stayed focused on Sora for a bit longer. I couldn't hear the girls calling my name or even feel their touch. No. I felt and heard nothing. I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Biting my lip so hard my teeth almost bit through. What was going on?

Normally, I'd be flirting with every girl. Flirting and kissing and touching them. But I wasn't. It was as if I had no reaction to the girls at all. As if they meant nothing to me. My body reacted on it's own, like someone was inside of me, controlling me. I went outside and Sora looked up at me. "Hey Riku, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

I shook my head and smiled down at him, my smile was different in a way. I actually smiled softly at him. He blushed, his eyes wondering around to stare at something other then my eyes. Before I could pull him to me, two guys pushed Sora into the deep end of the pool which was seven or eight feet deep. I pushed the guys out of the way and dived in after Sora. I swam deeper, anger rushing to my chest. Sora was panicking, trying his hardest to swim to the surface. He was out of breath and was about ready to give up. I grabbed Sora and rushed to the surface. Sora coughed as we made it out of the water. He was on the ground, coughing and his tears were hidden by the water on his face.

Kairi quickly took Sora to the car, leaving me panting as I tried to catch my breath. Thank god I got to him in time.

"Look man, we're sorry. We didn't know he couldn't swim." one of the guys said. Anger rushed into my chest again, my heart racing and my blood was boiling. Hatred quickly came to me and I was caught giving this guy a death-glare.

"Shut up! If you ever do something like this again, I'll rip your bloody throat out!" I yelled, punching him in the face before kicking him into the pool. His head popped out of the water and he coughed, rubbing the back of his hand against his lip which was bleeding.

I met up with Kairi outside and she was shaking. "I will drop you and Sora off at your place. He needs to be away from here."

I nodded. We got in the car, Sora cuddled up against me, shaking and still breathing heavy. I wanted to go back to the party to teach that guy another lesson. Kairi dropped us off and I carried Sora in the house, bridal-style. I laid him on my bed, not really caring if my bed was soaked or not. I gently stroked his cheek, relaxing him. "T-thank you R-Riku.." Sora sniffed, his voice shaky and breaking like ice.

"I'm so sorry this happened Sora. I'm so sorry." I replied, my words sounding meaningless. Sora looked at me, his soft blue eyes showing no anger or sadness toward me. He touched the hand that was rested on his face, a gentle tear streaming down his face.

"I…I love you Riku." He softly whispered. I leaned in, kissing his forehead. His clothes were wet, but his skin was warm and comforting.

"I…I love you too Sora. I'll always be here." I confessed. Feeling my heart grow warm within me. I had no other words to say, it seemed comforting enough for him. His hand rushed to the back of my neck, pulling me closer until our lips met. Soon our lips were moving as one. I felt the urge to taste his tongue. I placed a hand on his waist and licked his bottom lip. Instantly, he opened his mouth and tilted his head to the side. Our tongues danced in harmony and our bodies were warming up through our wet clothes. I pulled my shirt off, throwing it to the ground to go back into kissing him. He tasted sweet, sweeter then anything I've ever tasted. Sora's hands rubbed my bare chest and he slowly sat up on my bed, trying his hardest not to break the kiss. He was being careful. I bit his lip gently, as if telling him to be a little rough.

His hand went to the back of my neck and ran through my hair, pulling lightly. I smiled at the teasing gesture and went back to kissing him. Our breaths getting heavier with every minute as we continued to kiss passionately. Sora laid his head back, to try to breathe. I pulled him onto my lap and bit his neck, licking and sucking gently. "R-Riku." he moaned softly. His moans were like a song in my head, playing over and over again. I went to his shirt, pulling it off his body, wanting to taste more of him.

I bit his collarbone and watched him with my eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders and moaned. I smiled and kissed his neck, going back to his lips. He pushed his body against me, causing us to fall on the floor. I groaned and laughed, "Ow Sora." I joked. He smiled and kissed my chest. Soon, he fell asleep. I smiled and pulled a blanket off my bed and some pillows so we could get comfortable on the ground. I watched him sleep peacefully against me. This is what I've wanted for a while. _He _is what I've been waiting for.


End file.
